In recent years, network security beaches have occurred, and users gradually pay more their attention to the issue of cyber security. In traditional networks, attackers and defenders are in unequal positions. After a defender completes the initial configuration, the attackers can reconnoiter the information of the defender at any time persistently and plan attacks. Once attackers acquire the privilege, they can keep that privilege for a long time without being removed. This greatly threatens network security.
Technical challenges, therefore, remain to handle network security more effectively and efficiently.